Genderbent Golden Trio
by TheNumber007
Summary: Fem!Harry as Harriet Potter, Fem!Ron as Rosalie Weasley and Male!Hermione as Hector Granger on one evening at The burrow. Warning alert. mention of Male!Lavender Brown and Male!Ginny Weasley. Contain graphical description of sex, F/F and F/F/M threesome. Rated for Mature Adult. One-shot.


Rosalie reached for another chocolate frog lying in front of her on the bed. She and Harriet had been laughing so hard for the past half an hour, talking about boys and future plans and pranks that Fred and George had pulled over the years. Everyone else was preoccupied with the wedding that was to take place tomorrow and Phlegm was in a right state. So Harriet and Rosalie escaped upstairs and laughed at their own exaggerated imitations of the bride-to-be.

"So Rosalie, did you and Logan Brown ever do anything... well..." Harriet trailed off, a smile on her face as she asked a blushing Rosalie about her sex life.

"Oh, gods no, Harriet! I mean we barely knew each other we didn't do anything apart from snogging. I just got uncomfortable with him every time he tried anything beyond stroking my thigh."

"You let him stroke your thigh?" asked Harriet, an incredulous look on her face.

"No no no, not like that. Just innocent stuff. Like this." She reached over the candy wrappers and gently caressed the top of Harriet's leg, rubbing her thumb softly. Harriet tensed a little at the motion.

"Rosalie, if you think that's an innocent gesture, you must have gotten some of your wires crossed." Harriet's eyelids had dropped slightly and her expression became a bit glazed. Rosalie removed her hand and folded them in her lap, looking down. Harriet's vision came back into focus and she stared across the bed at her best female friend.

"Rosalie, am I unattractive?" The black haired girl looked up quickly and stared at her in shock. "That bad?" Harriet asked.

"No, not at all! I envy your looks Harry. You've got that great pair of emerald eyes that makes you stand out in a crowd and you have well figure. Every guy turns his head to look at you."

"But my hair is so messy, and it doesn't have any style to it. They are too stubborn to remain straight. Your hair has body and curl. And it's really thick and soft. And I am shortest girl in our year hell lower year girls matched in my height."

"Well no matter what, Harriet, you're great looking. Come here and let me plait your hair, that way when you take it down, it's wavy."

Harriet obliged and scooted over to sit in front of Rosalie so she could start braiding. They sat in silence for several minutes until Rosalie finished and secured Harriet's hair with an elastic. Harriet pulled a small hand mirror from her nightstand and examined Rosalie's work. She smiled and thanked her best friend, putting the mirror back in its place. Rosalie hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Harriet's shoulder. Harriet placed her hands over Rosalie's and turned to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and a faint smile was on her lips. Harriet didn't take her eyes off of Rosalie's lips for a full minute. She found herself tilting her head more and leaning closer, before she gently placed her lips on the smiling ones. It was a feather light kiss, but Harriet's heart raced just the same.

"Thank you for the talk, Rosalie."

The smile remained on her lips as her eyes reopened. Rosalie leaned forward and pressed her own lips briefly to Harriet's before she pulled back again.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Harriet turned in Rosalie's arms and this time when she kissed her, she pulled her closer with a hand at the base of her neck. They were gentle with one another, each working their lips softly and embracing each other. Rosalie parted her lips and darted out her tongue into Harriet's waiting mouth. She teased and caressed Harriet's tongue with her own. Then Harriet broke the kiss and began suckling on Rosalie's neck, just below her jawline. Her whole body shuddered at the sensations. Harriet's hands began to unbutton the blouse Rosalie was wearing. She fumbled slightly but managed to remove the shirt and began teasing Rosalie's hard nipple through her thin bra. Rosalie moaned loudly and pushed Harriet to lay down on the bed. She swiftly pulled Harriet's shirt over her head and was greeted by the sight of her pale breasts and pink nipples. Rosalie bent her head lower and softly flicked her tongue over Harriet's pert nipple which caused the young girl to arch her back and beg for more. Rosalie smiled and repeated the action, this time lightly brushing her fingertips over Harriet's other nipple as well. Harriet grew impatient and grabbed Rosalie's bum, shifting the other girl's body forward so they were eye to eye. She raised her head high off of the bed and kissed Rosalie roughly, arching her hips as well so that they ground into her pelvis. Rosalie supported herself on one arm and pinched Harriet's nipple with her free hand. She then began to knead her breast while Harriet started to unbutton Rosalie's jeans.

They were so absorbed with their actions they failed to hear the knocking or see who walked in. Hector knocked on the door once, two ties in his hand, one red and one green. He wanted a female opinion on which to wear at the wedding tomorrow. No one answered the door, but he heard movement inside so he turned the knob and entered, head down while he fumbled in his trouser pocket for the wrinkled ties to show the girls. When he looked up, he got the shock of his life. Rosalie was on top of Harriet on the bed and they were heavily snogging.

Hector's jaw dropped. "Rosalie?" His voice was high and he felt it was on the verge of cracking.

The girls instantly separated and sat up. Hector was treated to a view of Harriet's full breasts and hardened nipples before her modesty kicked in and she grabbed her discarded t-shirt from the floor to cover herself. Which left Hector to focus on Rosalie's nipples which were also hard and quite obvious through the lace of her bra. She took a cue from Harriet and grabbed one of the pillows to hold in front of her chest.

"Hector!" Harriet finally managed to squeak out. Both girls were wide eyed and red faced staring at Hector as though he were a troll that had just busted into their room.

"I... I... I should go." He turned to leave and Rosalie leaped from the bed, throwing aside her protective pillow. She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face her.

"Hector, you can't tell, Gabriel. He'll be freaked." Hector was trying to look at her anxious face, he really was, but his eyes wouldn't listen to his brain and kept focusing on her breasts. They were so round and soft looking. He wondered what it would be like to stroke one. They looked smooth as cream and were quite large. He briefly fantasized about running his tongue over one of her perked nipples before Rosalie's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hector, they're just breasts!" She said exasperated, before she grabbed his roughened hands and brought each one up to cup her breasts. Hector's eyes went as wide as saucers and he felt his arousal shift in his trousers, straining as he hardened. He looked up at her face and saw only a relaxed smile. She moved her hands over his so that his thumbs stroked her hard nipples. She let out a small sigh mingled with a moan as her eyes slid shut. Hector erection was now desperately hard. He was so focused on Rosalie's breasts that he almost jumped a mile when Harriet came up next to Rosalie, still clutching her t-shirt to her chest and whispered something in her ear. Rosalie mumbled out a 'yes' before she bit her bottom lip and smiled. Hector's thumbs were now rolling over Rosalie's nipples on their own, he couldn't seem to pull away from her body.

"Hector?" Harriet ventured softly. He tore his eyes away from Rosalie's flushed body to look over at Harriet. She let the shirt slip through her fingers and dropped her hands to her sides, exposing her petite breasts to him. Hector's cock twitched in his pants as she stared at him with her big doe eyes.

"Hector, would you like to join us?" She looked at him expectantly. He turned his head quickly to look back at Rosalie, and she, too, was waiting for him to answer.

"Huh?" he said dumbfounded.

"A threesome," Rosalie supplied helpfully.

"You, me, and Harriet." Hector couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rosalie said it so matter-of-fact. He looked to Harriet, an expression of confusion on his face.

"Well, Rosalie and I are going to continue, whether you leave now or not. But since you're here, we'd like to have a boy, too." Harriet made it all sound so easy.

"I...err...okay."

"Thank you, Hector!" Harriet kissed him on the cheek briefly before grabbing Rosalie's hands and pulling the older girl to her. Harriet put one hand behind Rosalie's head and pulled her into a searing kiss. The other hand reached around her back and started to unclasp her bra. Rosalie's breasts sprang free and the lacy contraption practically jumped off of her body to hang from her arms. Rosalie quickly rid herself of the straps and the bra fell to the floor with Harriet's shirt. Harriet instantly picked up where Hector had left off, caressing Rosalie's nipples and pinching them lightly. Rosalie groaned again in pleasure and slid her hands from Harriet's small waist into the back of her pants to squeeze her bum. She jerked Harriet's hips to crash with her own and began to knead her arse.

Hector looked on the entire time, not sure what to do, but knowing he wanted to touch one of them. After a couple minutes Rosalie looked round at Hector watching them. She smiled at him, a slow lazy smile with her eyes hooded under her long lashes. She beckoned him closer and withdrew her hands from Harriet to put them around his neck. She kissed him softly, teasing his lips gently with her own. Harriet lowered herself to start flicking her tongue against Rosalie's nipple and Hector began to knead her other breast. They were even softer than he had imagined. He opened his mouth and deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue into her small mouth. She carefully rubbed the tip of her tongue over the length of Hector's own tongue. He shuddered and began to explore her mouth while rubbing gently on her breast. Suddenly he pinched her nipple hard. Her whole body flushed and a small wave of pleasure coursed through her breasts and straight down to her already moistened panties. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it high around Hector's waist, grinding her hips forcefully against his prominent erection. He groaned into her mouth and she broke the kiss, looking into his eyes.

"So that's how you want to play?" she asked teasingly.

She pulled Harriet closer and nibbled on the girls neck while looking at Hector the whole time. She seemed to come to a decision. She released Harriet and grabbed Hector by the upper arms, dragging him across the room. She sat him down at Harriet's vanity and turned him so he was facing the bed.

"You sit there. And just watch."

"What? But Rosalie-"

"Just watch Hector, I like to put on a show."

She cleared the bed of the candy wrappers and copies of Witch Weekly. She climbed up and got on her knees toward the edge of the bed. Harriet came over to face her, standing next to the bed. Rosalie leaned forward and started suckling on Harriet's nipple, busying her hands with the button and zipper of the younger girl's pants. Once she got them unfastened, she yanked them down forcefully, revealing Harriet's bright red cotton panties. There was already a damp spot and Rosalie started to lightly run her fingers over the wet patch. She resumed licking Harriet's other nipple and used her free hand to play with the first. Harriet grabbed two fistfuls of Rosalie's hair and tried to press her body closer. Rosalie maneuverer her thumb to push aside the crotch of Harriet's damp knickers and gently rubbed the tip of her index finger against the length of her womanhood. Harriet yanked at Rosalie's hair and tried to lower herself onto to other girl's finger, almost begging for her to enter. Rosalie pulled down Harriet's knickers and kicked them across the room near where Hector was seated. He could see where Harriet's juices had soaked her underwear. He looked back at the pair and Rosalie inserted a finger into Harriet. She bucked and arched her back, leaning toward her tormentor. Rosalie brought her other hand down and used her thumb to stimulate Harriet's clit. Harriet began to moan and Rosalie's hand was already soaked with Harriet's fluids. Rosalie inserted another finger, and then another, pumping her hand up forcefully against the girl. Harriet was leaning heavily on Rosalie, her hands on her shoulders, trying to support her weight on shaking legs. All of a sudden, Rosalie bent her head down and began sucking on Harriet's exposed clit. As soon as Harriet felt her mouth, her eyes flew wide open and her lips formed a big 'O.' her legs shook violently and she managed to get out a few guttural noises as she came into Rosalie's waiting hand.

It was too much for Hector to take, watching Harriet come so beautifully. As Rosalie helped the exhausted girl lay down on the bed, Hector hastily removed his shirt. He struggled to unbutton his pants and the zipper was already strained against his cock, but somehow he managed. He pulled his throbbing member out of his boxers, not bothering to remove any more of his clothing and began to wank. He looked up and saw Rosalie licking her fingers clean of Harriet's juices and staring right at him. Once her hand was clean she began to fondle her own neglected nipple and roll it over her fingertips. Hector wanked faster. Her breasts were so full and he imagined himself fucking her. He imagined pressing her tits hard around his cock as he fucked her chest. He wanted to cum all over her face and those big tits of hers. She got up off the bed and walked closer to him. When she was standing in front of him she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her light blue knickers. She perched herself on the end of the bed. His wanking slowed to a stop as he observed her naked body.

"Oh, you don't have to stop that for me, Hector, I like to watch. Just make sure you save some for us." His cock twitched when she said she want to watch him masturbate. He began to stroke himself, slower now, and Rosalie watched him carefully, licking her lips. She began to slip one of her hands between her legs, teasing herself. She opened her legs wide, she wanted him to watch her touch herself as well. She started out rubbing on her clit and she stared at Hector as he began to stroke more forcefully.

"Take off your pants, Hector." He obeyed, standing up and divesting himself of his pants and boxers. Rosalie smiled and slipped a couple fingers into her pussy. She brought her other hand over to continue stimulating her aroused clit. Hector began stroking his hard cock, standing in front of her, his member only a few centimetres from her face. She leaned her head forward and licked the precum off the tip of his cock. He thrust forward into her mouth and grabbed her head. She obediently sucked on him and played with his balls while she continued to stimulate her own clit. He saw her still masturbating while she gave him a blow job and decided to get her off first. He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her to lay back on the bed next to Harriet. He spread her legs and got a view of her pink pussy, already soaked with her juices. He gave her one firm lick up the length of her pussy and she pushed herself further into his face. She tasted so sweet. He insert his tongue into her womanhood and explored while she bucked, getting her juices all over his face. He continued to bury his tongue in her, determined to taste every last crevice of her pussy. Harriet meanwhile kissed Rosalie and fondled her breasts. He couldn't help but notice that Harriet's fragrant pussy was only a few short centimetres away from Rosalie's own and an idea struck Hector. He withdrew from Rosalie, she whimpered in protest. Quickly he turned Harriet onto her backside and proceeded to lick her as he had done Rosalie. He then inserted two fingers into Rosalie and pleasured them simultaneously. His cock throbbed as he brought both of them closer to the edge. He used his free hand and stroked Harriet's nub with his thumb. She came on his face, spurting some of her juices all around his mouth. He then focused his energy on fingering Rosalie so she would come as well. She was proving a bit more difficult, and though she would squirm below him, she would not come. Then he remembered something she said before: I like to watch. He stood up straight as he fingered her, showing her his hardened cock. She looked at him puzzled for a moment until he started to wank while fingering her at the same time. It was only a minute before she came, and it was as beautiful looking as Harriet's was. Her muscles squeezed around Hector's fingers until her powerful orgasm passed. Hector figured it was about time he got release. He knew Rosalie wouldn't mind if he came on her face, she seemed to like it dirty, so he climbed on top of her and acted out his fantasy. Her breasts were soft and warm against his cock and he began to move back and forth, fucking her tits. They were so big, and he pinched her nipples hard, like he knew she enjoyed. Before long, he came, and his cum ended up all over her face and in her hair, as well as on her tits. Exhausted, Hector laid down on the other side of Harriet. She turned to look at him. "I never had you pegged as a titty-fucker, Hector." Harriet said with a laugh. He just smiled at her and succumbed to his post-orgasm haze. All three of them drifted to sleep in same position.

-(Scene Break)-

Hector was getting the best blow-job in the world. The young woman was bobbing up and down on his hard cock, her hot mouth suckling him intimately. Every so often she would take him deep in her throat and moan, the vibrations were driving him mad with lust. Her face was shadowed and he had no idea who this vixen was, but she was licking his cock like it was candy. He was so close to release, just a few more seconds and he would give her a mouthful. But she withdrew her mouth from him and cold air hit his member, making him shiver. He wanted to cum, but she had stopped stimulating him. He looked down, trying to make out her face, wanting to ask her to continue, but she was still in shadow. Desperate for orgasm he grabbed her hair, pulling her back, but she protested, pushing his hips away with her hands.

"Hector, wake up! Hector, let go of my hair, or I won't finish you off," someone told him in a loud whisper. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes, focusing on the girl perched over his hips. It was Rosalie.

"Gods, Rosalie why'd you stop?" He didn't want to whine, but he was so close. Now he would probably have blue balls all day.

"I didn't want you to come in your sleep. Seems like such a waste." She smiled and her lips shone with spit. He noticed they matched his cock.

"Not if you were having the dream I was," he mumbled half-heartedly.

"What's that, Hector? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing, Rosalie. What time is it anyways?" He looked around the room for a clock, but Rosalie didn't have one.

"Early, no one else is up. Including Harriet." She motioned to the sleeping girl. She was naked and the sheet just barely covered her breasts. Hector gently lowered the concealing fabric and took a look at her small chest. It was rising and falling slowly with her breathing and she shivered slightly. He pulled the sheet back up and met Rosalie's gaze. She was still sitting on her knees, right below his still hard cock.

"If it's so early, why are you up then?"

"What's with all the questions, Sherlock? There's no mystery, I was horny," she stated simply. "And you were already hard. Thought I'd have a little fun." She gave a light laugh and playfully twirled her index finger over the head of his cock. Hector sucked in a sharp breath, her touch giving him tingles.

"By all means, don't let me stop you," he replied with a grin as he held the base of her neck and guided her mouth back to his member. She opened her lips and resumed her position, but now she was going slower. She was so good at giving him head, and Hector briefly wondered where she had learned. Perhaps in a book, he thought ruefully. It didn't matter where or how she learned, the fact of the matter was, Rosalie was sucking on Hector's cock. Her large breasts swung and bounced lightly as she moved, her nipples grazing over his bare, slightly hairy thigh. Most likely on purpose. Every so often she would look up at him with a sultry gaze, just before she would deep throat him briefly. It was even better now that he was awake.

Hector felt Harriet shift on the bed and turned his head to look at her. She looked wide awake and her eyes had darkened with lust. The movement Hector had felt was Harriet reaching down between her legs. The sheet had fallen down to her hips, her entire upper body on display for Hector. She was rubbing her pussy, but from where he was laying, Hector couldn't actually see her fingers. So he pushed it back and saw that Harriet was wet and quivering slightly. She must have been watching Rosalie go down on Hector and gotten completely aroused by the sight. Hector reached over and slid a single finger between her outer lips. Rosalie redoubled her efforts and began lightly rubbing his balls and stroking his shaft while she sucked on the head of his erect penis. But Hector had one hand buried in Rosalie's soft locks of hair and the other was teasing Harriet's entrance. She squirmed and moaned softly, bucking her hips in the hopes that he would insert his fingers. They locked eyes for a second, and he smiled enticingly. Both his rough hands reached over to her and tugged her hips.

"Come here, Harriet, I want to taste you again." She fumbled to get on her knees and finally perched her pussy over his face, her eyes a bit unsure. Hector grasped her bum and leveraged his mouth upwards until he was able to insert his tongue into her folds. Rosalie moaned in desperation, her own wet pussy begging for attention. She let Hector's cock fall out of her tired mouth and sat up, moving forward to position herself on his member. She reached out and grabbed Harriet's breasts from behind, feeling blindly for her nipples to pinch and stroke. She finally lowered herself fully onto his cock and Hector mumbled something unintelligible into Harriet's cunt. Her pussy was so tight and slick with fluid. Rosalie kissed the soft warm skin of Harriet's neck and shoulders and began to find a rhythm for the three of them. They were soon panting heavily and Harriet was hanging onto the headboard for dear life. Minutes rolled past and their bodies were glowing with a light sweat, Hector's fingers now rubbing Rosalie's clit as she rode him. She was the first to come, the stimulation of Hector's large cock and his prying fingers sending her over the edge. She rested for a moment, Hector's hard cock still inside her. She rolled off of him and lay down on the bed, allowing her breathing to return to normal. But Hector's hard cock was still aching for release and so he lifted Harriet's pussy off his face and pushed her to lay on the bed next to Rosalie. He sat on his knees and looked down upon the two naked girls.

"Do you want my cock, Harriet?" he asked and she looked at his large dick. He bent over and kissed Harriet passionately teasing her tongue with his own. His tongue that moments ago was inside her most private parts. She moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth.

"Please," she panted.

"'Please,' what?" He wanted to hear her beg for his cock to be inside her. To satisfy her.

"Please, Hector. Please fuck me with your huge cock. Please fuck me hard." Harriet arched her back and lifted her hips, as if to emphasize her request. Hector could hold out no longer and swiftly inserted his own aching dick into Harriet's cunt. She, too, was tight. And wet from Hector's oral stimulation. He thrust deeply into her again and again. After a couple minutes, Hector withdrew himself from her and flipped Harriet's body over, nudging her to get on her hands and knees. He repositioned himself and reached around to stroke her clit as he impaled her once more. His strokes were long and he pounded her hot pussy as she moaned below. With Hector's cock hitting her G-spot over and over, Harriet was fast approaching her own orgasm. Suddenly, Hector smacked her arse. Hard. She let out a small squeak of pain, but the muscles of her cunt clenched in pleasure. "Do it again, Hector," she begged and thrust her bum back and higher into his pelvis. Hector grinned as he smacked her other cheek, hard enough to leave a handprint. She gasped and thrust her pussy back against each of Hector's thrusts, before she came, groaning and shaking. Her own climax caused a chain reaction, sending Hector to his peak as well. He grunted and gripped her hips as he spilled his seed inside her. He pulled out of her and they both collapsed next to Rosalie. Harriet gathered the older girl in her arms and snuggled into her, Hector spooning her from behind.

"Titty-fucking and spanking; Hector is there anything you don't do and you are brightest wizard of our generation?" Rosalie asked, a contented smile playing across her lips.


End file.
